Mickey Mouse and his Animal Friends
Mickey's Zootopian Zooquarium African Exhibit Mickey Meets Lion.png|Lion (Panthera leo)/Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubia) Mickey Mouse Cheetah.png|Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatas)/Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatas rainelli) Mickey Mouse African Bush Elephant.png|African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana)/East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenauri) Mickey Meets Plains Zebra.png|Plains Zebra (Equus quagga)/Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) Mickey Meets Black Rhinoceros.png|Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis)/Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) Mickey Meets Giraffe.png|Rothschild's Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis rothschildi) Mickey_meets_Masai_Giraffe.png|Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tipelrichi) Mickey meets Reticulated Giraffe.png|Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) Mickey Meets Common Hippopotamus.png|Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius)/Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) Mickey Meets Ostrich.png|Ostrich (Struthio camelus)/Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) Mickey Impala.png|Impala (Aepycros melampus) Mickey Okapi.png|Okapi (Okapia johnsoni) Mickey White Rhino.png|Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratherium simum simum) Mickey Timon.png|Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) Mickey_Pumbaa.png|Common Warthog (Phachoerus africanus)/Central African Warthog (Phachoerus africanus africanus) Mickey and Tantor.png|African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) Mickey and Kazar.png|Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus)/Eastern Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatas) Mickey_and_Janja.png|Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) Mickey meets Common Chimpanzee.png|Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes)/Western Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) Mickey meets Western Gorilla.png|Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla)/Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) Mickey meets Thomson's Gazelle.png|Thomson's Gazelle (Eudoracas thomsonii) Mickey and Cheif Bogo.png|African Cape Buffalo (Synercus caffer caffer) Mickey meets Hamadryas Baboon.png|Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) Mickey meets nile crocodile.png|Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) Mickey meets greater flamingo.png|Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) Mickey meets yellow leopard.png|African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) Mickey meets African Black Leopard.png|African Black Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) Mickey meets sable antelope.png|Giant Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger varini) Mickey_meets_Springbok.png|Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) Mickey meets nile lechwe.png|Nile Lechwe (Kubos megaceros) Mickey meets Grévy's Zebra.png|Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevi) Mickey meets mandrill.png|Mandrill (Mandrillis spynx) Mickey mandrill 2.png|Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) 2 Mickey meets African Wild Dog.png|African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) Mickey meets eastern mountain gorilla.png|Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) Mickey meets dromedary.png|Dromedary Camel (Dromedarius camelus) Mickey meets Fennec Fox.png|Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) Mickey meets gerenuk.png|Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) Mickey meets Aardvark.png|Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) Mickey_meets_African_Caracal.png|Caracal (Caracal caracal) Mickey meets Hartmann's Mountain Zebra.png|Hartmann's Mountain Zebra(Equus zebra hartmannae) Mickey meets quagga.png|Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) Mickey meets hartebeest.png|Red Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus caama) Mickey meets Guezura.png|Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) Mickey meets Olive Baboon.png|Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) Mickey meets Honey Badger.png|Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) Mickey meets secratary.png|Secretarybird (Sagittarius serpentarius) Mickey meets Gemsbok.png|Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) MM Lemur.png|Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) MM Bongo.png|Mountain Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus isacci) MM Arabian Oryx.png|Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) MM South African Lion.png|South African Lion MM Burchelle's Zebra.png|Burchell's Zebra MM Ethiopian Wolf.png|Ethiopian Wolf Mickey Mouse Gelada.png|Gelada Mickey Zazu.png|Tanzanian Red-billed Hornbill (Tockus ruahae) IMG_2626.JPG|African Manatee Lion, Barbary.jpg|Barbary Lion African Lion as Soto.jpg|African Lion Antarctica Zoo Exhibit Mickey meets emperor penguin.png|Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes fosteri) Mickey meets southern elephant seal.png|Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) Mickey_meets_Leopard_Seal.png|Leopard Seal (Hydruga leptonyx) Colossal Squid.jpg|Colossal Squid Australian Exhibit Mickey meets red kangaroo.png|Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) Mickey meets koala.png|Koala (Phascolarctos cinerus) Mickey meets Platypus.png|Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) Blobfish.jpg|Blobfish Asian Exhibit Mickey Bengal.png|Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) Mickey amd Hati.png|Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) Mickey meets Indian Rhino.png|Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) Mickey and Bageerha.png|Indian Black Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) Mickey and Duston.png|Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus pygmaeus) Mickey meets Giant Panda.png|Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) Mickey meets red panda.png|Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) Mickey meets indian peafowl.png|Indian Peacock (Pavo cristatus) Mickey meets wild yak.png|Wild Yak (Bos mutus) Mickey meets saola.png|Saola (Pseudoryx nghetinhensis) Mickey meets wild water buffalo.png|Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus bubalis arnee) Mickey meets komodo dragon.png|Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodensis) Mickey meets Indian Gaur.png|Gaur ('' Bos taurus'') Mickey meets Prezwalki's Wild Horse.png|Przewalski's Wild Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) Mickey meets blackbuck.png|Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) Mickey Meets Asian-Small Clawed Otter.PNG|Asian-Small Clawed Otter Mickey meets Domestic Yak.png|Domestic Yak (Bos gruinnes) Mickey meets Sumatran Orangutan.png|Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelli) Mickey Meets Japanese Snow Macaque Monkey.png|Japanese Macaque MM Siamang.png|Siamang MM White-cheeked Gibbon.png|Northern White-cheeked Gibbon MM Lar Gibbon.png|White-handed Gibbon MM Black-Crested Gibbon.png|Black-crested gibbon MM Javan rhino.png|Javan Rhinoceros MM Asiatic Black Bear.png|Asiatic black bear MM Siberian Tiger.png|Amur siberian tiger MM Snow Leopard.png|Snow Leopard (Panthera unica) Sri the Clouded Leopard in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.png|Clouded Leopard Chinese-giant-salamander.jpg|Chinese Giant Salamander European Exhibit Mickey and Nick Wilde.png|European Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes crucigera) Mickey meets European Rabbit.png|European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) Mickey meets Iberian Lynx.png|Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) Mickey Meet's Barbary Maquace.png|Barbary Macaque MM Ibex.png|Alpine Ibex Farmyard Exhibit Mickey meets German Shepherd Domestic Dog.png|German Shepherd Dog (Canis lupus familiaris) Mickey meets domestic cat.png|Tabby Cat (Feilis cattus) Mickey meets domestic horse.png|Domestic Horse (Equus ferus caballus) Mickey meets cow.png|Domestic Cow (Bos taurus) Mickey meets domestic sheep.png|Domestic Sheep (Ovis aries) Mickey meets domestic goat.png|Domestic Goat (Capra hircus) Mickey meets domestic pig.png|Domestic Pig (Sus scrofa domesticus) Mickey meets alpaca.png|Alpaca (Vicguna pacos) Mickey meets domestic donkey.png|Domestic Donkey (Equus africanus asinus) Mickey_meets_Domestic_Chicken.png|Domestic Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) Mickey_meets_White_Relase_Dove.png|White Release Dove (Columba livia domestica) Mickey Meet's Llama.PNG|Llama (Lama glama) Future Exhibit A random porpin by bucket51 dckhffb-fullview.png|Porpin Made Up Exhibit Wholphin.png|Wholphin New Zealand Exhibit Hectors Dolphin Hero and Circle and Why they Matter Image 26578.jpg|Hector's Dolphin North American Exhibit Mickey_meets_Grizzly.png|Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) Mickey_meets_Alaska_Moose.png|Alaskan Moose (Alces alces gigas) Mickey Polar.png|Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) Mickey Walrus.png|Pacific Walrus (Odobenus romarsanus divergins) Mickey and Keiko.png|Orca (Orcinus orca) Mickey meets American Alligator.png|American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) Mickey meets American Bison.png|American Bison (Bison bison) Mickey meets North American Racoon.png|North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) Mickey meets Nine-Banded Armadillo.png|Nine-banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) Mickey meets grey wolf.png|Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) Mickey meets mallard.png|Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) Mickey meets canada goose.png|Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) Mickey MEETS WILD TURKEY.png|Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) Mickey_Mouse_meets_Rock_Dove.png|Rock Dove (Columba livia) Mickey meets Wolverine.png|Wolverine (Gulo gulo) Mickey Mouse meets North American River Otter.png|North American River Otter (Lontra cansidedis) Mickey Mouse meets Bald Eagle.png|Bald Eagle Mickey meets Peregrine Falcon.png|Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) Mickey-mouse-meets-red-tailed-hawk.png|Red-Tailed Hawk Mickey meets Osprey.png|Osprey Mickey Mouse meets The Turkey Vulture.png|Turkey Vulture Mickey meets the California Condor.png|California Condor MM American Black Bear.png|American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) MM Mountain Lion.png|Cougar (Puma concolor) MM Bighorn.png Mickey Owl 2.png Mickey Mouse Owl.png Mickey Mouse Muskox.png Mickey Mouse Beaver.png Woolly-mammoth-standing.ngsversion.1466628279948.adapt.1900.1.jpg|Woolly Mammoth Oceans Exhibit Mickey Clownfish.png|Common Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) Mickey and Dory.png|Regal Tang (Acanthurus coeruleus) Mickey and Dennis.png|Goldfish (Carassius auratus auratus) Mickey and Bruce.png|Great White Shark (Carchodon charcias) Mickey and Hank.png|Eastern Pacific Red Octopus (Octopus rubensis) Mickey meers giant pacific octopus.png|Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) Mickey meets destiny.png|Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) Mickey meets beluga.png|Beluga Whale (Delphinapterus leucas) Mickey meets crush.png|Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) Mickey meets California Sea Lion.png|California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) Mickey_meets_sea_otter.png|Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) Mickey meets bottlenose.png|Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) Mickey meets Moorish Idol.png|Moorish Idol (Zanclus cornutus) Mickey meets porcupine puffer.png|Long-spined Porcupinefish (Diodon holocanthus) Mickey meets humpback angelerfish.png|Humpback Anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) Mickey meers Narwhal.png|Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) Mickey meets Common Loon.PNG|Common Loon (Gavia immer) Spotted-eagle-ray-Photos.jpg|Spotted Eagle Ray large barracuda.jpg|Great Barracuda (Sphyaena barracuda) Giant-oceanic-manta-flickr.jpg|Giant Manta Ray Southern stingrays at stingray city.jpg|Southern Stingray IMG 0601 okinaw sto.JPG|Stonefish Spotted wobbegong yawn.jpg|Spotted Wobbegong IMG_3402.JPG|Port Jackson Shark Sphyrna mokarran at georgia.jpg|Great Hammerhead MakoTOP-800x523.jpg|Mako Shark red lionfish in suma aqualife park.JPG|Red Lionfish Little Polar Bear 2 Iguana.png|Marine Iguana Sea Krait, Black-Banded.jpg|Black-Banded Sea Krait Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish.png|Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish DNESRV VoAYYwiX.jpg|Common Sperm Whale and Giant Squid Mr. Ray, the Fish School's Teacher.png|Spotted Eagle Ray MSB Rides Again Shark.png|Blacktip Reef Shark Pearl 2.jpg|Flapjack Octopus Prehistoric Animal Exhibit Rjpalmer tyrannosaurusrex (white background).jpg|Tyrannosaurus (Tyrannosaurus rex) b5SxqiWwufyfTdgbi9UwHE-320-80.jpg|Allosaurus makingmosasaurus_1.jpg|Mosasaurus (Mosasaurus hoffmanni) Cymbospondylus-bbc21.jpg|Cymbospondylus Tylosaur fantasia disney.jpg|Tylosaurus Ceratosaurus kyoryu-king.jpg|Ceratosaurus FMSADAK Stegosaurus.png|Stegosaurus Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-4.png|Velociraptor South American Exhibit Mickey meets White-Faced Capuchin.png|White-headed Capuchin (Cebus capuchinus) Mickey meets Humboldt Penguin.png|Humboldt Penguin (Spheniscus humboldti) Mickey meets Galapagos Tortoise.png|Galapagos Giant Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) MICKEY-meets-giant-anteater.png|Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) Mickey meets Blue and Gold Macaw.png|Blue and Yellow Macaw (Ara ararauna) Mickey Meets Scarlet Macaw.png|Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) Mickey meets brown-throated sloth.png|Brown-throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) Mickey Meets Jaguar.png|Jaguar (Panthera onca) MM Andean Bear.png|Andean (Specticaled) Bear MM anaconda.png|Green anaconda Red bellied piranha 7044 by jaded paladin.jpg|Red-Bellied Piranha Electric-eel.jpg|Electric Eel Worldwide Exhibit 100waystodie 794 driver ants.jpg|Ant Category:Disney Animals Category:Species List Category:Zoos Category:Mickey Mouse Animals